


难测【幸丸】

by D_______Alex



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_______Alex/pseuds/D_______Alex
Summary: 幸丸受害者+1（不是雷文胎教水平文笔超级ooc
Relationships: Yukimura Seiichi/Marui Bunta, 幸丸
Kudos: 2





	难测【幸丸】

晚上的咖啡厅里逐渐冷清下来，丸井推门进来时一边道抱歉久等，一边用目光搜寻与他有约的几人。每隔一段时间少年时代的几个队友就会来聚一聚，更年轻时还闹得起来，如今年岁渐长，几人一合计，咖啡厅离大家工作生活的场所算是个中点，与其大费周章的次次郑重其事的约定聚会时间反而难以凑上人数，不如什么时候想聚了，有空的人就来这里聚一聚。

视线搜寻了一圈，丸井捕捉到了抬着手示意他方向的幸村，坐在靠窗的大桌，只有他自己，面前摆着吃了一半的金枪鱼三明治和一块没动过的蛋糕，一只手握着一杯冷萃。丸井整理出一个笑容，迈开步子向幸村走去，到他身边拉开椅子坐下，先是隐晦地打量了一下幸村的神色，随即开口：“谢谢部长替我要了蛋糕。怎么这么晚还喝咖啡？”

幸村晃了晃杯子里的冰块，又喝了一口才回答：“等下回去还要改个设计图。不说工作的事了，尝尝看这个蛋糕喜欢不喜欢？” 说这就拿起勺子挖了一小块，动作流畅地伸到了丸井面前，抬了抬手臂，面带笑意一如往昔的每一次，明亮的眼睛里像是埋着下了诱饵的陷阱，连捕食者自己都说不清楚那到底是什么。

丸井盯着眼前的人，脑袋不受控制似的向前探去，想移开视线，逃避那像在缺氧状态下闷着燃烧的火苗的眼睛，却像是被下了蛊，盯着那一汪又蓝又紫忍不住沉溺，张开嘴咬住勺子，上颚向下微微用力，用牙齿带走勺子上的蛋糕，又用舌头在勺子背面巡回了一圈，带着微酸的清新甜腻在嘴里弥漫开来，丸井仔细品了品才咽下去，对着幸村依旧盯着自己、像是在问“好吃吗”的眼神开口赞叹，“真的很好吃，幸村君要尝尝吗？”

拿着勺子的手又伸向蛋糕，稍微用力挖下一小块，就这么放进自己嘴里，丸井看着对面的人的动作，心里对他拿自己用过的勺子吃东西这件事没什么太大反应，只是有些恍惚，更多的注意力全部集中在那只骨节分明的手上。射灯投影下连细小绒毛都看得清清楚楚，弯曲的每个关节都看得清皮肤的褶皱，骨头明显却不突兀的分布在皮肉底下，此刻温柔地往嘴里送蛋糕的手蕴涵着怎样的爆发力，他再清楚不过。这么一想，幸村吮着勺子品尝的神情在丸井眼里就多了分含混不清的意味，他想，怎么会有人把本该矛盾的特质这么完美的揉在一起，一分不多一分不少，恰到好处到一点都不突兀，这么想着，看向幸村的眼神就有些收不住情绪。

好在丸井对这样的场景经验丰富，拿起手边的咖啡喝了一口，借机转开眼神，直到苦涩醇厚的液体划过喉咙，才后知后觉他拿了幸村的杯子。“突然有些口渴，部长不介意吧？”即使知道这个人骨子里有着跟表象截然相反的不讲究，这样的问话还是要有，不知怎么就想到恃宠生骄这个词，笑着摇摇头，丸井推过咖啡到幸村面前。幸村刚抽出勺子放回蛋糕碟里，视线还落在染着几滴莓红色草莓酱的暖白蛋糕上，像是透过物体就能看到人一样，嘴里含着的一口甜软酸爽还没来得及咽下，细细回味后才随着喉结滚动吞下，这才抬头看向丸井依旧如少年时那样发亮的紫眸，开口道：“想喝什么，再去买一杯。”说着就掏出会员卡递给丸井。

丸井从口袋里摸出自己的卡对着幸村扬了扬，就起身往吧台走去，站在点单台前有些茫然，不知道怎么回事，今晚总觉得再喝那些甜过头的东西会过于危险，就好像向往着不能沉溺的大海，只能在海岸线跟浪潮来回试探拉锯，一个不注意就会被卷进海中央，无处攀附的窒息感只要想象一下就是灭顶的灾难，丸井回头看了一眼座位上的幸村，卷曲的头发落在脖颈，幸村低着头看着平板，伸手拿起咖啡就把吸管往自己嘴里送。

第二次了。

这是今天第二次了，丸井回过头，燥热的火苗干烧着从心口窜上头顶，抓了抓微微有些发汗的头发，对幸村对着自己用过的餐具毫无知觉般下嘴莫名烦躁，鬼使神差下也点了一杯冷萃。将卡递出去的一刹那，身后传来带着冷水香气和风尘仆仆的气息袭来，被人大力勾住脖子交付了大半的体重。仁王这个小子，丸井翻了翻白眼，没回头就知道来人是谁，心里的火苗被带来的冷风扑了一下，暗淡了下去。将人反扣在自己手臂下，丸井揪着小辫子开口：“今天喝什么，爸爸请你。”仁王也没客气，打开跟切原和真田的聊天记录，将他们和自己要喝的饮料一一报出，还给切原加了个三明治当宵夜，才放过丸井，拍拍他的肩膀，从身后绕过，向幸村走过去。丸井回头，目光顺着仁王的背影看向幸村，看到还没到座位上幸村就站了起来，笑着跟仁王寒暄，他这才恍然，这二人有段时间没见面了。

收回卡和小票放进裤兜，丸井靠在等待区的墙壁上，看着笼罩在明亮灯光下的幸村言笑晏晏地跟仁王交谈，聊着聊着，仁王还拿起幸村的平板，手指滑动几下，在缩放间边点头示意自己在听，边认真将手底下的工作过了一遍脑子，然后才将平板还给幸村，笑着说了句恭维幸村的话，丸井没太听清，二人说话声音不大，但是幸村好看的眉眼和言谈举止落在他眼里，习惯性的动作是他互相恭维时常有的，他几乎能猜到这个人说了些什么。丸井脑子飘回了十多年前，那时候的幸村虽然也周到妥帖，时不时暴露的志得意满或是恰到好处的自傲还是会晃了他的眼。这个人总是这样，复杂又纯粹，像放在桌上的一杯冰水，只是一次渴急了抓起来不由分说喝下去，才后知后觉从胃里翻腾的烧灼品出这是一杯伏特加，后劲直冲上脑，窜起的醉意顺着脊柱往上升腾，再想抗拒也抵不过从骨髓里透出来的渴望，只能按捺着自己瘾上来的时候品两口，任由酒精蒸腾着自己的所有神经。

所以自己有什么不一样吗？丸井想了想，好像也没什么不一样。幸村不是第一次喂自己吃蛋糕，从15岁开始，他时不时发出的关怀信号都足够让自己怀疑自己是否会错意，可是他没喂过别人吧，他没有，丸井在心里下了定论，火苗却又沿着体内往上窜，像是被裹了汽油一样，顺着线索一路烧灼到脑子，那是类似于伏特加的后劲。想不通索性不去想，这事丸井熟练，侧开脸不再看幸村，转头就看见真田拎着切原走进来，学弟一脸兴奋，冲着自己招招手又冲着幸村招招手。丸井抬手招呼二人过来，饮料正好被端出来，一人递一杯，真田压着嗓子说怎么好劳烦你破费，丸井只是拍了拍真田的肩膀让他下次请回来就好，就勾着学弟的脖子把他往幸村和仁王那里带，边拖边笑说你小子又迟到，别以为副部长能给你当挡箭牌。  
瞥见真田的衣角，丸井又想起似乎有那么一次，幸村也喂过真田，只是被真田慌乱中拒绝了。冷水当头浇下，把刚才那点笃定冲得一干二净，他只是对所有人都好，丸井想，工商管理这叫leadership，他可以崇拜幸村、认可幸村的领导力，让他对着这样的能力自作多情，还是太超过他丸井文太能做到的底线了。揉了揉被卡在臂弯里的切原的脑袋，指了指幸村说你迟到了，去跟部长认错吧，就把人推过去。

本想拖着切原在仁王身边坐下，仁王却眼疾手快一把抽了椅子，指了指幸村旁边的座位，示意丸井坐过去。丸井不可置信地看着仁王，心说你小子怎么这样，仁王却像是没收到一把又一把眼刀，解救出切原就把他按在自己身边坐下，又招呼随后而来的真田在自己另一边坐下，开口就是“副部长好久不见，来叙叙旧。”说着又推了一把丸井。幸村这才把视线从切原和真田身上移动到丸井的眼睛，伸手拉开身边的椅子，做了一个请的手势，嘴里还说着“同班同学比部长的吸引力大吗，丸井？”这样的话。像是被下了无法抗拒的魔咒，丸井抬腿往幸村身边走去，将咖啡放在桌上就顺势坐在幸村身边，幸村身上好闻的气息窜入鼻腔，像是又加了燃料在好不容易快被浇灭的火堆上，轰地炸开，几乎听见了木炭噼啪声、能在幸村眼里自己的倒影看到飞溅的火花，再仔细分辨才看清那是射灯的光影。

见人来齐了，幸村收起了平板放回背包，加入了寒暄。还是仁王说起柳生新交的女友是个钢琴家，结果不知怎么把柳生的魂都勾没了，天天围着人转，后知后觉才发现那是自己初中时喜欢的学姐，改了个艺名加上为了适应舞台改变的风格，差点没认出来那是自己喜欢了好久的人。真田皱眉，像是在疑惑怎么会有人换了个名字就认不出自己喜欢的人，幸村笑着开口，“所以你们有见过这个厉害的学姐吗？”仁王摇头，“只知道有这么个人，从来没见过。”

丸井曲起手指弹了弹桌子，这才开口，“上次看演唱会跑错体育馆，去的就是柳生女朋友的演奏会，是真的很漂亮，印象里学姐没有这种风格的，大概是变化太大才认不出吧。”仁王刚想开口促狭两句丸井走错路这回事，瞥见幸村似笑非笑的表情注视着自己，马上收回了嘴边所有揶揄，转而问起其他人的感情生活。

真田一如以往的以“问这样的事你太松懈了”堵回了仁王的话语，话尾却染上了一丝雀跃，脸上也不自然的爬上了转瞬即逝的红晕，再看幸村笑得好像什么都知道的表情，就大概猜到这是八九不离十跟哪个姑娘快成了，又不好现在公开，也就放过真田，转而对准切原。

丸井不想参与这样的讨论，总觉得仁王像是察觉了什么，也的确明白要想让一直跟自己一个班的仁王什么都没看出来才是更稀奇的事，然而他还是不想接受这样的探究与助攻，好意也罢，试探也罢，这些都不是他们该刨根问底的，对于幸村到底是什么情愫，他自己也分不清，索性不去想，随着自己的心意试探着幸村的底线，然后在他能把握到的安全区内放肆，就只当是个酒鬼时不时微醺的时刻，怕深究下去一切都没有意义，只是自己的酒瘾作祟。借口电话离席，丸井走出咖啡馆，站在门口吹了一会儿冷风，拿出手机放在耳边，作出一个打电话的姿态，站了一会儿，估摸着这群人该换话题了，才走回座位。

丸井跟众人有一搭没一搭的聊着，看幸村一口又一口喝完了自己喝过的那杯咖啡，吸管有被咬过的痕迹，大概是心里还惦记着工作的焦虑，却依旧让丸井不由得去揣测幸村的动作有没有深意。有些时候他甚至觉得这人是不是故意的，只是单纯没任何往来的情绪也就罢了，那他丸井文太这场无疾而终又暗潮汹涌的情愫会匆匆结束在中学时代，然后也许会像柳生那样已经找到决定相伴一生的伴侣，或是真田这样带着好事将近的意气风发，而不是掉进这个人设好的陷阱里进退两难，动静皆输，这么多年都被他踪迹难寻又含混不明的举动搅得放不掉也拿不起。

也没聊多长时间，本来就是下了班忙完应酬才来聚会的几人，全部聚齐的时候离咖啡馆打烊也没多久了，只交换了彼此近况，又拍了几张合照给未到场的三人，就被店员客气地催促着“我们要打烊了，客人请改天再来。”丸井站起身来，推进椅子后拿起幸村挂在椅背上的外套，抖开撑在他身后，“幸村，伸手。”幸村也没回头，只是自然地将手伸进衣服，由着丸井替自己服务。

要说只是幸村在下套，属实有些冤枉他了。丸井一切出于情不自禁却停止的恰到好处的一切示好，才更像个机括精巧又装置隐蔽的陷阱，幸村这样精明的人，在一次次丸井无意间就付出的人情下也又些软化，只是他站在原地看着陷阱，跳不进去却也移不开全部目光，这才养成了他下意识出于礼尚往来的回馈，连自己也没意识到自己究竟对丸井做了什么，直到今天仁王近乎明显的反常，才回味出那一点不同寻常的暗昧。只是帮忙穿外套罢了，幸村想着。在他看来也许丸井才是更游刃有余来去自如的那个人，只有凝望着那个陷阱，不向前才是安全的吧。

丸井想了想还是拿起他后来也没喝一口的咖啡，凑到仁王跟前，按他们从前的习惯，二人总是在聚会结束后一起回家，仁王正好能顺路开车把丸井送回去。还没等丸井开口，仁王就抬手指了指身后，一回头就看见幸村站在不近不远的位置，围巾挂在手臂上，已经暗下去的射灯让丸井有些看不清楚眼前的人，幸村开口：“我送你回去，可以吗？”丸井愣了一瞬，就被仁王的手推了一下，不由得上前两步保持平衡，回头瞪了一眼，仁王赶忙边后退边抬手：“那麻烦部长了，丸井就拜托部长送，也别工作太晚，bye.”就挥挥手去跟真田和切原道别了。

丸井只得跟在幸村身后，一前一后往停车场走去，掏出车钥匙按了一下，转身将钥匙交给丸井：“你开车可以吗，开到你家，我再回去。我想在路上休息下，回去才有精神继续工作。拜托了。”说完也不给丸井说话的时间，转身就往副驾驶走去，拉开车门，放下背包，就将自己扔进车里。丸井想着就当自己租了个车回家，开回去也没什么，就坐上驾驶座，调整了座椅和方向盘，就撑着副驾驶的椅背倒车出停车场。转弯看路的时候，丸井看了一眼幸村的脸色，昏暗灯光的明暗投射下，幸村几乎像个艺术品，转回头继续看路，这时候他又异常擅长于不去分析也不去多想幸村到底想干什么。反正也没有答案，如果拉锯和暗涌才是二人维持关系的常态，那他认了，想再多也于事无补。

“以后不想说的话，我会挡回去。我们一共才有多少时间碰面，下次别躲出去了。”幸村说完，车里就是死寂，只有时不时转向灯的声音滴滴答答响着，就这样也吵得丸井心跳几乎都乱了。半晌，丸井才开口：“知道了，幸村。”转头看却发现幸村已经靠着车窗睡了过去，这才颇有些如释重负地转过头来认真看路，离家还有四个路口，丸井在心里默念，就快到了，撑住。

开到楼下，丸井找好容易将车开出去的角度停下，拉起手刹，靠在椅背上，抬手覆盖双眼，怎么会这样，怎么还会这样，本来应该没有任何打破平衡的试探的，幸村破坏了游戏规则，丸井从脑子里纷乱不堪的想法里揪出了这一个念头。打破规则的人还沉睡着，丸井几乎想抬手去触碰他的发梢，又握紧了拳，不给自己多余动作的机会，咬了咬牙，还是拍了拍幸村的手臂将人弄醒，“幸村，我到了，你要回去还是上去坐坐？”说完又恨不得给自己一巴掌，这说的都是什么啊。

幸村扶着头，从小憩中缓过来，摆了摆手，说了句还要回去工作，就看向丸井。黑夜里的眼睛褪去了精光，看着丸井，手上解开他的安全带，边开口：“丸井，晚安了。”丸井拉开车门，关上后又对着半开的车窗挥了挥手，“幸村君注意安全，晚安。”说完就转身往大门走去。身后响起打开车门又关上的声音，丸井顿住脚步，总觉得这一天的拉锯依旧还没结束。果不其然，幸村又开口，“你今晚在外面站了那么久，接着。”手里的围巾卷成一团，扔给丸井。

丸井转过身来稳稳接住，在幸村的注视下抖开围巾，裹在身上，“部长还有什么吩咐？”幸村肉眼可见的疲惫发散开，撑着车门，缓缓开口：“下次，就我们两个，一起吃饭，不叫他们，可以吗？”

丸井沉默半晌，突然就在今晚头一次开怀地笑了出来，点点头，又对着幸村再挥了挥手，“你注意安全，晚安。”说罢便转身离去，尾音里的笑意还在夜空里留有余韵。

晚安，丸井。


End file.
